farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimberlite TC Series
400 *The Roskam Bros. - $7,200 or 400 *Outlaw Truck - Ownership of Season Pass *Cult Technical - Not available for purchase |seats = TC6 *4, several in bed TC6 "Outlaw" *4, Gunner, several in bed TCZ *2, several in bed TCZ-M *2, Gunner, several in bed Cult Technical *4, Gunner, several in bed |weapons = *Driver - Sidearm *Passengers - Handheld TCZ-M / TC6 "Outlaw" *Gunner - M2 Machine Gun |class = Trucks }} 2012 TC6 M-Duty The TC6 M-Duty is a crew-cab variant, with four seats inside the cab, and several more in the truck bed. It can be purchased for $2,180 in the vehicle store, and can be customized with several paint schemes and bobbleheads. 2012 TC6 M-Duty "Outlaw" |Item Description}} This "Outlaw" has a mounted M2 .50 Caliber machine gun in a turret cupola. Like the standard variant, several seats can be used in the truck bed. It can be unlocked by completing the Copperhead Rail Yard Outpost in the Holland Valley. The Outlaw cannot be modified. Outlaw Truck Introduced in the first content drop for Season Pass owners, the Outlaw Truck is a disconcertingly-similarly named TC6. Like the Outlaw, the Outlaw Truck cannot be modified. The Roskam Bros. This TC6 M-Duty is separating the bulls from the herd; The Roskam Bros. is decked out with wood panel vinyl wrappings with American flags, and the rack of a particularly large Texas Longhorn on the front grille. The motif is based on the theme of the fictional country music act, The Roskam Brothers. The Roskam Bros. cannot be modified. 2012 TCZ The TCZ trades the roomy crew-cab space of the TC6 for a longer bed to haul more loads. The TCZ can be purchased for $1,700 in the vehicle store. 2012 TCZ Custom Paint This TCZ was customized by "Big Mike" and can be found in his Man Cave. The TCZ Custom cannot be modified. 2012 TCZ-M (.50 Cal) The TCZ-M is like the standard TCZ, but with an M'''2 machine gun mounted in a cupola in the truck bed. It has the benefits of the TCZ, combined with the benefits of a heavy machine gun. The TCZ-M cannot be modified. Cult Variants The '''Cult Technical is an up-armored version of the TC6 that appears in Peggie roadblocks, convoys, and responses to alarms in bases. When armed, an M2 machine gun turret will be mounted in the truck bed, manned by a Chosen. Gallery fc5_vehicle_kimbtc6.jpg|2012 Kimberlite TC6 M-Duty fc5_vehicle_kimbtc6_m2outlaw.jpg|2012 Kimberlite TC6 M-Duty "Outlaw" fc5_vehicle_kimbtc6_outlaw.jpg|Outlaw Truck fc5_vehicle_kimbtc6_roskam.jpg|The Roskam Bros. fc5_vehicle_kimbtcz.jpg|2012 Kimberlite TCZ fc5_vehicle_kimbtcz_custom.jpg|2012 Kimberlite TCZ Custom Paint fc5_vehicle_kimbtcz_m2.jpg|2012 Kimberlite TCZ-M (.50 Cal) Fc civilian-pickup ncsa.png|A render of a TC6 variant Fc5 vehicle kimbtc6 cult frq.jpg|A Peggie TC6, front right quarter view Fc5 vehicle kimbtc6 cult front.jpg|Ditto, frontal view Fc5 vehicle kimbtc6 cult rear.jpg|Ditto, rear Fc5 vehicle kimbtc6 cult rlq.jpg |Ditto, rear left quarter view Trivia *The Kimberlite TC series and the older Kimberlite K Series are heavily based on modern and vintage styles of Ford Motor Company F150 and F100 trucks respectively, with styles mixed in from other contemporary brands such as Chevrolet and Dodge. *Like the Cult variant of the Kimberlite K150, the Cult technical and standard variants are not available for purchase by the player. Category:Land Vehicles Category:Vehicles